


Drunk

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [9]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drunk Jin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: No matter how he tried Jin just couldn't let you go, even though he knew he could have any girl he wanted, he still found himself wanting you even after things went bad.





	Drunk

Jin sipped his drink as he hand twitched, itching to reach into his pocket to grab his phone.

The phone that still holds your name and number, he could never bring himself to delete it. 

The girl grinding down on his lap whimpered as she leaned back, Jin signed and tried to let you fall from his thoughts but he couldn’t help it. You were irresistible even with you being taken he couldn't help but still want to call you and steal you away from that snazzy lawyer and fuck you out of the relationship so you would be his again.

Too many times he has tried and you still stay with the guy. 

“Jinnieee,” the girl whines again as she grinds extra hard into him only to have her stop and tilt her head “are you even turned on?” she scoffs when Jin just stares at her, taking a slow sip of his drink.

The girl huffs annoyed as she climbs off him and practically stops away, leaving Jin to glance around at the dance floor, where his friends were dancing most with a woman attached to them. 

Chewing on a piece of ice he slowly pulls his phone out as he sinks further into the chair he is sitting in, his thumb sliding passed the many girls names he had in his phone until he finds yours and presses it the first ring blaring into the open club until he puts it firmly to his ear, quickly getting up and heading to a quietness of the VIP lounge.

Entering the lounge he glances around at a few bodies pressed against one another, wincing he glanced the other way as the phone continued to ring, the sound blaring into his ear a lot louder than necessary.

Finding an empty booth he slid in, setting his drink down right as you pick up.

“Jin.” you whisper, the sound of shuffling heard in the background as if you are leaving a room.

“Baby, I miss you,” Jin whispers as he closes his eyes, taking a big swig of his overpowering drink. 

“I know,” you paused as a door closed and all that came through the speaker was your breathing.

“Come out, I am at the club with Jackson and Mark. They haven’t seen you in a while,” Jin murmurs as he feels his words slurring together, the emotions of having you on the other end of the line mixed with the alcohol causing him to appear drunker than he actually was.

“I can’t Jin, you know this.” you give a long sad sigh, one that made him realize you still wanted to be there, with him as much as he wanted you here. 

“Why do you let him stop you, you are a grown ass woman you-”

“Jin, are you drunk right now?”

“Naw, I am just saying I think you can do better y/n.”

A long pause feels between the two of you before you spoke up “I know.”

“Do you really though baby?” he groans as he leans his head back, looking at the ceiling as his eyes close. “Because if you did, you would be here.”

“You know I can’t be with you anymore, you're not a one girl type of guy, that's why I left.”

Little did you know he hadn’t no couldn’t fuck anyone else after you left. He realized that once you were gone he had actual feelings for you. 

Rubbing his face with his free hand he sighed deeply, “You know I haven’t fucked anyone since you left me baby girl.”

“You always say that, but I just can’t believe you.”

“And why is that?” Jin asks as he leans back down, grabbing his drink once more, taking a sip. 

“Because the only time you call is when you are drunk if you really had feelings for me. You would call me when you are sober but you never do, it's always while you are drunk.”

Jin froze, drink inches from his mouth before moving it away. Words caught in his throat as his mind buzzed with a response, trying to come up with an excuse only to realize you were right, he had feelings for you yes. But he was too scared to admit it when he wasn't drunk and it is the reason you had left.

Caught up in the what if’s you barely hear a sigh on the other side of the phone. “I need to go Jin. Namjoon will be out of the shower any minute,” you pause. “I miss you, stay safe okay.”

“Wait- Baby I-” 

Click.

Jin throws his phone onto the booth, putting his hands to his face and internally cursing himself out.

When did things get so out of control?

Why did he let you slip right from his fingers?


End file.
